Rhapsody Rapture AKA Why I hate my music teacher
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: An assignment by the YGO groups music teacher leaves them annoyed irratated and detemined to be better then the other group, bad summery I know. BDR, YYSY. Shonen ai, yaoi warning in later chapters. Please RR! Better then it sounds.
1. The assignment

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Life is not fair.  
  
A/N-  
  
Seto owns the millennium rod in this and unbeknownst to Yuugi and his group, he has his memories, of him as the high priest, back. Malik owns the millennium ankh and his 'yami' was banished.  
  
This will probably turn out to be Bakura/Duke/Ryou, and Yami/Seto/Yuugi.  
  
/Ryou to Bakura/  
  
//Bakura to Ryou//  
  
[Yuugi to Yami]  
  
[[Yami to Yuugi]]  
  
*****  
  
Chapter One- The Assignment  
  
*****  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
The teachers smile was all too happy, what the hell did teachers have to be happy about anyway?, it made the students of Domino High quite uneasy. They quieted down and stared at their, smirking?, teacher.  
  
Mrs. Takashiro's smile only widened.  
  
"Since all of you seem to find my music class, so boring." She started, walking down the aisle till she reached Triston's desk. "WAKE UP!" she yelled in his ear.  
  
The class snickered as he jumped into the air and crash landed by his desk.  
  
Triston quickly jumped to his feet and yelled, "THE ANSWER IS 15!!!!!"  
  
Laughter rang at that, as Triston blushed a deep red, and Mrs. Takashiro's glared at him in annoyance.  
  
"No," she said irritated," It is not."  
  
She glared at him one more time for good measure, and then began again.  
  
"Since all of you seem to find my music class so boring, today we will start a new project," she stopped as a murmur rose from the students, "it will be done in groups," the murmur turned excited, from most of the class, the less excited ones looked like they either were utterly bored, or wanting to die, "*I* WILL pick your groups, "Mrs. Takashiro's smirked more as the excited whispers stopped dead. You could probly hear a pin drop.  
  
Mrs. Takashiro's smirk that she had had on almost constantly during this class turned almost evil, "I still have to tell you your assignment."  
  
*****  
  
(Ryou's POV)  
  
/This women is EVIL!!!!!/ Ryou though going paler then he already was, as the teacher smirk turned almost sadistic.  
  
//Eviler then me?// Bakura asked mentally pouting.  
  
/I *DARE* you to face her down.../ Ryou thought back to him.  
  
Bakura looked through his hikari's eyes at the teacher and shuddered. //.....no//  
  
*****  
  
(Seto's POV)  
  
Seto glared one of his imfamous glares at the teacher, hoping if he glared hard enough she would drop dead. Seto humph as she continued standing.  
  
'Sadist bitch.' he thought to himself.  
  
*****  
  
(Duke's POV)  
  
'This is not happening.......' Duke moaned. 'This teachers CRUEL!'  
  
*****  
  
(Malik's POV)  
  
Malik stared at the smirking teacher.  
  
'Why am I in this class again?'  
  
*****  
  
(Tea's POV)  
  
'This is going to be so great! I can't wait to do this project! Sure I don't know what it is yet, but since its music class, it'll be fun!!' Tea thought beaming, either oblivious or ignoring the fact that the rest of the class was praying that the floor would open up under them and swallow them all.  
  
*****  
  
(Yuugi's POV)  
  
[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!] Yuugi screamed mentally.  
  
[[ACK! YUUGI!]] Yami yelled back, mentally wincing as his hikari scream faded away.  
  
[Oops, sorry Yami] Yuugi said apologetically, to his darker half.  
  
*****  
  
(Joey's POV)  
  
Joey looked at the teacher hoping he had heard wrong. The smirk on her face said different though.  
  
Joey suddenly developed an eye twitch.  
  
*****  
  
(Triston's POV)\  
  
Triston was busy banging his head against his desk repeatedly.  
  
*****  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"Your assignment class" the evil sadistic teacher, in the class's opinion, said drawing out the uneasiness, "is to, in your groups, write five ORIGINAL songs WITH the music to go along with them, AND to present them to the whole school, during next month's talent show."  
  
Ryou turned so pale he was almost transparent.  
  
Yuugi started mimicking Triston and beating his head against the wall, while yami was trying to stop him mentally.  
  
Seto looked like he was ready to kill someone, or many someone's for that matter, Bakura would be proud.  
  
Joey fell out of his chair; he had been leaning backwards in it when she had said that.  
  
Triston had to be pulled back from trying to leap out the window, by Tea, who was extremely happy with the project idea.  
  
Duke and Malik were alternating cursing the school system for making mandatory classes, and wanting to die.  
  
The teacher let out a short laugh at the student's reactions.  
  
"One more thing," she said to the now wary students, "each group will have a theme, picked at random, thus 'stage' costumes will be needed. Group one will be made out of, Yuugi Mouto, Joey Wheeler, Triston Taylor, and Tea Gardner. Group Two will be made out of, Seto Kaiba, Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar, and Duke Devolin."  
  
The respective groups looked at each other. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.  
  
Mrs. Takashiro came around holding out a fish bowl to Group one. Tea, over enthusiastically reached in and took out a little yellow envelope that contained the theme and their 'roles' in it. Tea opened their envelope and found passed out a card with each of their names on them.  
  
Joey fell over.  
  
Tea smiled.  
  
Yuugi looked skeptically at it.  
  
Triston blinked.  
  
Animals?  
  
Joey got a dog (who didn't see that coming?), Tea was a rabbit, Yuugi was a cat, and Triston was a ferret.  
  
Life sucked.  
  
*****  
  
Then she walked over to Group two with a different fish bowl. Seto Kaiba gave her a look that said there was no doubt in his mind that she was an idiot, and reached in with an irritated sigh. If there were any gods listening their theme wouldn't be too bad. Seto opened it and passed the cards with the others names on them to them. He read his; One though was shared by all those present in his group.  
  
There we're no gods.  
  
Duel Monsters.  
  
Which in itself wouldn't be so bad, except for the fact that Ryou got *Kitsune-the silver fox, Duke was *Kitsune-the black fox, Malik was Neo the magic swordsman, and Seto, who was not even the slightest bit happy, was The Dark Magician.  
*******  
  
TBC.  
*******  
A/N-  
  
- * Kitsune- the silver fox and Kitsune- the black fox, are my own. I HAD to make them up because it's important to the story later on. 


	2. May the best group win

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N-  
  
I don't like Tea. I tried to be nice, but.....I don't like Tea.  
  
/Ryou to Bakura/  
  
//Bakura to Ryou//  
  
[Yuugi to Yami]  
  
[[Yami to Yuugi]]  
*****  
Chapter Two: May the best group win.  
*****  
  
The bell rang, freeing them for the day that no longer seemed any good.  
  
Mrs. Takashiro, smirked as the class filed out of the room. 'Sleep in my class will they..'  
*****  
"How could she do that to me?????? What did I ever do to her?" Ryou asked his darker half, who had emerged from the millennium ring once safely behind the building.  
  
"I think she's just naturally that sadistic, I mean, aren't all teachers?"  
  
"Why did I transfer in again?" Malik moaned out loud, wondering up behind them.  
  
"Because your sister made you." Ryou pointed out.  
  
"I don't have time for this! Why do we need music again?" Seto growled walking up to them muttering death and destruction on the 'evil bitch from Hades'.  
  
"Maybe we could convince Shadii to use his millennium scale on her, and then let Anubis take her soul." Malik offered hopefully.  
  
"Perhaps we could boycott the class.." Duke pondered.  
"Hi Ryou!" Yuugi said walking up, to the mutual friend of the two groups.  
  
"Oh, hello there Yuugi," Ryou said turning to greet him.  
  
"How'd you do for the project?" Yuugi questioned, waving a bit at the others, a slight pink on his cheeks when he caught Seto's eyes.  
  
Bakura raise an eyebrow, that was interesting.  
  
"The teacher is trying to kill me." Ryou replied, "I don't do well in front of a lot of people."  
  
"Same here. I wonder if I can convince Yami to do it..." Yuugi said pondering slightly.  
  
Ryou smiled, "Now why didn't I think of that?" He turned his doe eyes on his darker half, who expression was mixture of surprise and horrified.  
  
"No." Bakura stated backing up slightly.  
  
Ryou tried the puppy eyes.  
  
"No, no, no, no..." Bakura chanted over and over, while Malik, Duke, and Seto watched amused.  
  
Ryou gave his a double dose of puppy eyes.  
  
Bakura was visibly fighting with himself. ".............fine."  
  
Ryou gave a happy cry and glomped onto his yami, causing them both to fall backwards.  
  
Which in itself would have been okay, except for the fact that Duke and Seto had been standing more or less behind Bakura.  
  
So anyway, those four ended up in an,..interesting position. Seto was on the bottom, Duke stuck, half on half off, between him and the two albinos on top of him Bakura pinned by Ryou, on top of Duke and Seto, while Ryou was glomped onto Bakura.  
  
Malik was just laughing at them, Yuugi was blushing and trying to stop his Yami from coming out and seriously hurting the three boys that where on top of their crush, who was ironically being crushed at this moment.  
  
So after helping them all up. Bakura whapping Malik upside the head, for laughing. Ryou apologizing to Seto and Duke. Seto trying to regain his breath, and Duke saying it wasn't a problem, and winking at him. Which in turn caused Ryou to blush and Bakura to wonder what he had just missed.  
  
Yami decided he had had enough of the puzzle and came out. Before anyone could say anything, the once pharaoh was tackled by Tea.  
  
Joey and Tristin walking up as well, sweat dropping slightly at the scene.  
  
So now the two groups are all together.  
  
"Yami! How good to see you!" Tea squealed in delight.  
  
Seto shook his head in disgust.  
  
"Uh.Tea?" Yuugi said.  
  
"Yeah?" Tea replied still hugging Yami.  
  
"He may be a spirit, but he still needs to breath." Yuugi pointed out.  
  
//I almost feel sorry for him// Bakura stated mentally to his hikari //almost//  
  
/YAMI!/  
  
"Oops. Sorry." Tea said getting off him.  
  
"....." Yami didn't say anything as he got to his feet.  
  
"So what did you guys get for your theme?" Ryou asked, feeling sorry for the slightly blue pharaoh.  
  
"Animals." Tea chirped.  
  
Seto and Duke exchanged a look. "Joeys a dog isn't he?"  
  
Joey growled.  
  
Yuugi laughed slightly, "How'd you guess?"  
  
"Yug!!!! You're supposed to be on MY side!"  
  
"Stop whining puppy." Seto couldn't help but tease the blonde canine a bit.  
  
Joey glared at him. "Stuff it Rich boy"  
  
"Oh, ouch, that hurt, I am wounded for life." Seto replied sarcastically.  
  
That's how the insult war began.  
  
*****  
  
Both contenders were holding their own until Joey dragged in their different groups.  
  
"You guys couldn't win if your lives depended it on it!" Joey stated triumphantly, ignoring the fact that the others were trying to get him to shut up.  
  
At those words everyone in group two glared at him, even Ryou, which in itself was really freaky.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Bakura asked eyes narrowing evilly.  
  
Joey gulped slightly, finally cluing in on what he just did. "Yes."  
  
Group two locked eyes with group one.  
  
"We'll see then, May the best group win."  
  
*****  
  
TBC  
*****  
  
A/N- *re-reads chapter* Ok that was bad, I'll try to make the next chapters better. 


End file.
